barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day at the Beach
A Day at the Beach is the third video in the Barney and the Backyard Gang series, originally released on April 6, 1989. Plot Michael and Amy are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. Not knowing Barney, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot purple dinosaur appearing before them. Tina, shyly, comes and gives Barney a hug after he introduces himself in song. With imagination, Barney transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun exploring what the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Barney's friend Molly the Mermaid. Cast of Characters *Barney (Bob West (voice), David Voss (costume)) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Three Little Speckled Frogs # She Waded in the Water (tune: Battle Hymn of the Republic) # The More We Get Together # Barney is a Dinosaur # A Sailor Went to Sea # This is the Way We Walk the Beach (tune: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush) # Are You Hungry? (tune: Frère Jacques) # Peanut Butter # Swimming, Swimming (tune: Sailing, Sailing) # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # This is the Way We Leave the Beach (tune: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush) Goofs *The Barney doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then "reappears" (most likely through a photo) after the kids hear his voice. Trivia * This video takes place before all the other videos in the Backyard Gang series, since most of the gang meet Barney (with the exceptions of Michael and Amy, the kids who own Barney at this point; as well as Derek, who makes his debut in Waiting for Santa). * Sandy Duncan is given the most screen-time in this episode, taking over pretty much the first third of the episode. * Sandy Duncan is the sole singer of "I Love You" throughout this episode. * This is the first episode to contain the popular song "Peanut Butter". * Due to the blue screen effects, Barney appears an eggplant purple or almost gray in some scenes, while he is usually a blue-violet color. * This is the last video for Barney to have a darker purple color. After that, his skin was given a lighter (almost sort of magenta) tone. * This episode marks the last appearances of Mom (Sandy Duncan), Dad (Bob Reed), and Jason (who was replaced by Derek in the following video). * This is the last time until 1993 (season 2) that the Barney doll will have yellow toes. * This video won a Parents' Choice Award in 1989. * Last video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. The next videos (as well as reissues of the early videos) had Barney take over the previews. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos